0-A-D
by Lenovo Axioo
Summary: Neji dapat calon istri (di chap 2). AU, OOC, Slight Scene.
1. Package : taking advantage

Jangan terlalu banyak mikir. Semua fic yang masukan atau akan saya masukan ke dalam sini hanyalah fic yang hubungannya dengan **MAIN Story (DOLL 1+2, flying to the sky, experience, love &amp; election, package, dan unhuman)** tinggal sedikit. Tidak ada plot yang spesial dan juga hanya sebuah cerita random yang diambil dari cuplikan-cuplikan kejadian yang berhubungan dengan seri-seri tadi.

Tidak ada cerita yang serius, plot yang membingungkan, pengembangan karakter atau apapun, nggak panjang (harusnya kurang dari 3k). 100% random cut.

* * *

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Panaaassss. . . bawakan aku minuman dingin Naruto."

"Apa kau lupa kalau di tempat ini tidak ada lemari pendingin?"

"Hahh . . . . . . . . panaaassssssss. . . . . . . . karena inilah aku benci pedesaan. . ugh panaaasss sekali."

Gadis kecil yang terus bilang panaaaass, panassss, panaaass di depanku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan roknya yang pendek sampai aku bisa melihat celana dalamnya adalah Hyuga Hanabi. Anak ketiga dan terakhir dari keluarga di mana aku bekerja sebagai pelayan.

Meski disebut pelayan, tapi sebenarnya yang kulakukan hanyalah menjaga kedua anak gadisnya, menjadi pesuruh mereka dan hal-hal trivia memberatkan lainnya. Aku sempat meminta ganti posisi mengingat aku ini tidak punya pengalaman mengurusi seorang gadis kecil dan seorang gadis seumuranku, tapi dengan alasan tidak ada lagi pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan akhirnya aku tetap dalam posisiku sekarang.

Atau lebih tepatnya, dipaksa tetap dalam posisiku sekarang. Jelas sekali semua orang sengaja mendorongku sebab tidak ada yang mau menggantikanku untuk mengurus kedua anak gadis keluarga ini.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi diam Naruto?"

"Tidak juga. . . aku hanya agak heran, apa kau tidak malu mempertontonkan celana dalam berbunga-bungamu itu padaku?"

"Kenapa harus malu?"

"Jangan membuat ekspresi seakan apa yang kau lakukan itu normal!."

"Di sini kan hanya ada kau, jadi aku tidak perlu malu."

Di saat kata-katanya menandakan kalau dia itu sangat percaya padaku dan menganggapku lebih dari keluarga, secara bersamaan dengan kalimatnya tadi dia juga menandakan kalau dia tidak menganggapku lawan jenis yang perlu diwaspadai. Dan tidak dianggap sebagai laki-laki oleh seorang anak kecil rasanya seperti dikatai nakal oleh anak nakal.

"Lagipula kau kau sudah lihat yang lebih dari ini dan kau juga sudah pernah memegang-megang seeemuua bagian tubuhku, apa gunanya malu sekarang?"

"Jangan mengatakannya keras-keras! apa kau mau aku dibunuh ayahmu? Hah…. kau memang benar, tapi sekarang dan dulu itu berbeda."

"Apanya yang dulu? bukankah kemarin kita juga mandi bersama?"

Karena aku tidak lagi di anggap laki-laki olehnya, sepertinya telanjang di depankupun sama sekali bukan hal yang memalukan untuknya. Tapi tolong percayalah padaku kalau saat memandikannya kemarin aku tidak melihat tubuh telanjangnya.

Dia selalu kusuruh memakai sesuatu atau masuk ke dalam bak.

"Denganku memang tidak masalah, tapi sebagai seorang gadis kau harus lebih menjaga diri."

Sebenarnya dengankupun ada banyak masalah, tapi sebab pekerjaanku dipertaruhkan aku selalu bisa menahan diri. Secara umur dia memang masih anak kecil, tapi meski begitu pertumbuhan tubuhnya sudah menunjukan banyak tanda-tanda menuju kedewasaan.

Selain itu dia juga cantik dan juga punya kulit putih mulus yang lembut, jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak tertarik melihatnya. Bahkan sekarang, aku masih fokus memperhatikan pahanya yang terangakat sebab dia meletakan kakinya di atas meja pendek di ruangan ini agar udara dingin dari kipas angin masuk ke bagian dalam roknya.

Jangan salahkan aku. Jika kau berada di posisiku aku yakin kalau kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Dan jangan salahkan aku juga kalau sesekali aku memandangnya dengan tatapan berisi nafsu sambil membayangkan melakukan berbagai macam hal padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu hal mesum apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, tapi jika kau tidak berhenti mungkin kakaku akan datang dan menghajarmu sampai mati."

Jika kami sedang berdua dia memang bertingkah seperti ini. Tapi jika ayahnya ada, dia akan langsung bertingkah seperti gadis manis yang penurut. Dan jika kakaknya juga di sini, aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan berani mempertontonkan tubuh bagian bawahnya sesantai sekarang. Entah kenapa gadis kecil itu lebih malu jika dilihat kakaknya daripada olehku.

Hanabi memang aneh, tapi yang aneh bukan hanya dia tapi semua anggota keluarga ini.

Hanabi punya kepribadian yang berbeda-benda tergantung dari siapa orang yang dia hadapi. Kakak perempuannya, meski pintar dan bisa segala hal malah memutuskan untuk terus berada di rumah dan tidak mau menginjakan kaki keluar dari tanah milik ayahnya. Kakak laki-lakinya kelihatan normal dari luar dan bahkan berhasil jadi polisi seperti cita-citanya, tapi dia itu kena siscon akut dan akan jadi gila kalau ada yang menyentuh salah satu adik perempuannya.

Ayahnya punya muka sangar, badang tegap layaknya tentara dan suka marah-marah pada orang lalu keras kepalanya minta ampun dan juga susah diajak bicara. Tapi pada anaknya dia seperti singa jinak yang sudah jadi hewan peliharaan, terutama dihadapan anak terakhirnya yaitu Hanabi. Kabarnya dia juga takut istri.

Kenapa kabarnya? karena aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahnya satu kalipun sejak aku pertama datang ke sini sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Hey Naruto, aku tahu kalau kau senang sekali melihat ke dalam roku tapi aku harus bilang sebaiknya kau berhenti sekarang juga."

"Apa tiba-tiba rasa malumu bangkit? kalau iya aku ingin segera melihat ekspresimu itu."

"Kau benar-benar mesum."

"Semua laki-laki itu mesum."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kau benar-benar harus segera berhenti secara terang-terangan mengintip celana dalamku."

"Apanya yang mengintip! rokmu bahkan sudah berkibar-kibar seperti bendera gara-gara kipas angin jadi saat aku melihat pahamu atau celana dalamu hal itu sama saja dengan kecelakaan aku sama sekali tidak bersalah! bisa dibilang malah aku ini korbannya."

Lagipula, sumber masalahnya adalah gadis itu tidak punya rasa malu jika berada di sekitarku. Jadi aku mendapatkan banyak fanservice bukan karena aku menginginkannya atau mencoba mendapatkannya, tapi karena dia dengan suka rela memberikannya.

"Untuk ukuran korban kau kelihatan benar-benar senang."

"Tentu saja senang, sayangnya selain di kamar mandi aku harus manahan tanga. . . . .nku"

Tunggu dulu. Kurasa suara tadi bukan milik Hanabi. Aku berbalik dan menemukan Hanabi versi dewasa di belakangku.

"Kalau boleh tahu kau mendengar pembicaraan kami dari bagian mana?"

Hyuga Hinata, anak kedua dari keluarga ini dan juga salah satu dari gadis yang harus kujaga serta kuturuti permintaanya agar bisa terus bekerja di sini.

Tidak seperti Hanabi yang masih kecil di delapan puluh lima persen bagian tubuhnya. Kakak perempuannya punya lebih banyak masa meski masih tetap dibiliang langsing. Dia punya wajah manis tradisional, rambut panjang gelap yang lurus dan lembut, serta jelas kualitas kulit yang tidak kalah dengan adiknya. Dan yang paling bagusnya adalah tubuhnya yang seratus persen feminim.

Bisa dibilang dia ini adalah Yamato Nadeshiko.(1)

"Dari mana ya? mungkin dari pembicaraan tentang kau yang sudah menodai seluruh bagian tubuh Hanabi."

"Siapa yang bilang menodai? siapa? aku bilang menyentuh, kau tahu kan? menyentuh itu sama dengan mengelus."

"Lalu pembicaraan tentang kalian yang kemarin mandi bersama."

"Hinata, kau tahu kalau aku masih ada di sini kan? jangan anggap aku tidak ada."

"Kemudian kau yang melihat ke dalam roknya dengan muka mesum."

"Hinata. . ."

"Kau yang ingin melihat mempermalukan Hanabi."

"Bukan begitu. . aku hanya penasaran saja bagaimana ekspresi malunya."

"Kemudian pembicaraan tentang kau yang tidak sabar untuk membawa Hanabi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan banyak hal dengan tubuhnya."

"Hi. . . Hinata. . . ini cuma perasaanku atau kau memang sudah mengubah banyak kenyataan yang kau lihat dan dengar?"

"Jadi apa pembelaanmu?"

Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku.

"Apa kau akan memberiku keringanan kalau aku mengakui semua kesalahanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Sudah kuduga.

* * *

Note*

1 : Wanita cantik sempurna menurut anggapan/standart orang Jepang.


	2. Package : something is wrong

Notice* Author sepertinya akan berhibernasi. Bentar lagi mudik, dan di kampung modem gak bisa konek karena gak ada sinyal. Oleh karena itu mungkin Author ini bakal break nulis dulu. Doakan semoga udara segar di rumah bisa bikin otak jadi seger. Sementara ini fokus untuk ngerjain yang lain dulu.

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

Package

* * *

Neji.

Internet itu benar-benar hebat. Selain bisa digunakan untuk membeli barang yang bahkan tidak di jual di negara ini, kita juga bisa menggunakannya untuk banyak sekali hal. Ngobrol dengan orang lain, menonton acara tv, mendengarkan musik dari negara manapun, mencari berita, dan hal-hal lain yang mungkin yang tidak bisa kubayangkan lagi.

Dan beberapa menit yang lalu saat berjalan pulang, aku menemukan sebuah site yang didedikasikan untuk orang-orang yang ingin mencari jodoh. Meski jelas mungkin tidak ada wanita yang mencari orang sepertiku tapi setidaknya aku mungkin bisa menemukan wanita yang benar-benar tipeku.

Normalnya yang perlu kuisi hanyalah nama, umur, dan juga pekerjaan, lalu foto kalau ada. Tapi situs ini punya fitur khusus yang tidak dimiliki situs sejenis lain. Yaitu fitur untuk menuliskan keinginan usernya dari pasangan yang dicarinya lalu mencarikan orang yang punya kriteria paling dekat dengan preferensi si user.

Aku sendiri tidak terlalu berharap dengan hasilnya, dan aku ikut mendaftar hanyalah karena sekedar ingin main-main dan menyimpan foto-foto dari beberapa wanita yang kelihatannya cantik. Karena itulah, di kolom preferensi aku menulis kriteria yang benar-benar kriteriaku.

Meskipun tidak ada yang lebih imut dari Hanabi maupun lebih manis dari Hinata, tapi jelas pasti ada yang jauh lebih sexy dari mereka berdua. Di tempatku bekerja, hampir semua orang yang kutemui adalah laki-laki. Dan begitu ada wanita, mereka memberikan aura yang sama sekali tidak seperti wanita. Sebab aku tidak tinggal sendiri sekarang aku juga tidak bisa membeli sesuatu yang bisa merusak mata Hanabi, oleh karena itulah aku menggunakan internet.

Vampire, punya kulit putih mulus yang cemerlang, blonde, kelihatannya seperti loli tapi sebenarnya jauh lebih tua dariku, paling imut kalau sedang marah, seorang tuan putri dari dunia lain, dan memiliki banyak kemampuan terlalu hebat yang bisa digunakan untuk membalikan keadaan dalam situasi macam apapun.

"Tsun. . . tidak, tidak. ."

Aku sudah terlalu sering diberikan tatapan dingin dari perempuan dan gadis kecil, jadi setidaknya sekarang aku ingin yang penurut. Dan, siap meikah.

"Ok! kurasa ini sudah cukup."

Aku mengklik submit dan hasil dari pencariankupun tidak ada buahnya. Dengan kata lain tidak ada wanita yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang kutulis. Sesuai dugaan. Tapi meski kriteria yang kutulis tidak menghasilkan apapun, ada sebuah link yang menunjukanku beberapa page yang memiliki kriteria yang paling dekat. Dan begitu aku menuju halamannya, aku menemukan beberapa foto-foto wanita yang lumayan cantik.

"Sepertinya harus kusimpan gambarnya."

Saat aku sudah tidak lagi kecewa akan hasil dari pencarianku yang tidak berbuah. Aku masuk ke dalam rumah, atau kamar atau apapun itu. Yang jelas aku masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalku.

Hanabi yang masih belum pulang sepertinya menemukan teman baru di sini. Dan sekarang dia sedang bermain dengannya. Meski kecewa tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi akupun merasa lega sebab dia tidak mengangguku yang sedang benar-benar ingin istirahat.

Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu benar-benar membuatku capek, tapi yang kumaksud capek bukanlah capek secara fisik melainkan mental. Meski memang fisiku juga capek, tapi pikiranku jauh lebih capek lagi.

Mengintrogasi, diintrogasi, lalu mengcompile data yang kudapat dan membuat laporannya sampai tengah pagi. Bukan lagi tengah malam. Dengan kata lain aku bahkan jarang tidur.

Jika hanya dibaca memang apa yang kulakukan tidak kelihatan semelelahkan itu. Tapi jumlah orang yang harus kutanyai itu ada ratusan. Dan semua orang itu tidak semuanya mau bekerja sama. Bahkan akan lebih tepat jika kubilang, semua orang hampir tidak ada yang mau bekerjasama.

Apalagi orang-orang kaya yang sok sibuk. Biasanya jika aku datang mereka hanya akan membiarkanku menemui sekretaris mereka atau bahkan mengusirku sebelum aku sempat masuk ke rumah atau tempat kerjanya dengan berbagai alasan seperti, tidak sedang di tempat, sedang rapat ini dan itu, dan juga harus membuat janji seminggu sebelumnya terlebih dahulu.

Yang jelas sudah tidak mungkin kulakukan sebab kejadian itu baru berlangsung empat hari yang lalu.

"Hah. . . . "

Karena itulah, sampai sekarang laporanku belum selesai-selesai juga.

Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan laporanku dan langsung beristirahat, tapi dengan kondisi tubuh dan pikiranku yang sama babak-belurnya sudah jelas tidak mungkin aku bisa bekerja dengan baik. Lalu jika aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan konstentrasi lalu berakhir memberikan laporan penuh dengan kesalahan, aku akan dipaksa untuk melakukan pekerjaanku yang sekarang sebanyak dua kali lipat.

Dan tentu saja aku tidak ingin melakukannya.

"Sekarang aku harus istirahat dulu."

Untuk sementara aku akan mencoba untuk beristirahat dan tidur selama sepuluh menit. Ada yang bilang kalau kualitas lebih penting daripada kuantitas sebuah tidur, jika hal itu benar. Maka tidur sepuluh menitpun bisa sangat efektif untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah jika aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kuharap ada seseorang yang memijat pundaku."

"Jadi kau ingin dipijat?"

Dari arah belakangku, aku mendengar suara seorang gadis kecil.

"Tentu saja, badanku benar-benar pegal dan kepalaku terasa agak berat, kurasa sebuah pijatan bisa meringkannya."

"Kalau begitu apa kau bisa duduk? aku agak susah melakukannya kalau kau berbaring seperti itu."

"Naik saja ke punggungku."

"Tapi aku agak berat."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mengukur usia seseorang dari suaranya memang tidak mungkin. Tapi suara yang kudengar ini persis suara anak perempuan berumur tuju sampai sembilan tahun. Kesimpulan yang kudapatkan tentu saja bukan berdasarkan kalkulasi rumit, aku juga tidak punya kemampuan untuk membedakan frekuensi suara dan menebak berapa umur orang yang memilikinya.

Hanya saja aku memilik sebuah image. Setiap kali aku mendengar suaranya pikiranku langsung membayangkan seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang yang sangat imut. Dan sebab dia itu gadis kecil (belum dikonfirmasi) berarti dia itu ringan.

"Kalau begitu permisi."

Aku merasakan ada dua tangan kecil yang memegang punggungku, setelah itu aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menduduki pinggangku. Setelah itu pundakupun mulai dia pijat.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Rasanya hampir tidak ada. Tapi untuk suatu alasan, meski rasa pegalku hampir tidak berkurang aku merasa sangat bahagia.

Tangan kecilnya yang lembut tidak punya tenaga yang cukup kuat untuk menekan otot-otot pegalku, tapi meski begitu usaha sekuat tenaganya yang tidak berhasil itu membuatku hatiku merasa hangat dan meleleh. Cutenessss is justiceeeeeee.

Selain hatiku, pinggang dan bagian bawah pungguku juga merasa sangat hangat karena dia duduk di atasnya. Kedua kaki serta pahanya menjepitku dengan erat supaya dia tidak tergelincir ke samping, sedangkan mungkin untuk mempermudah kegiatannya memijat pundaku dia harus menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya. Yang membuatnya terpaksa harus beberapa kali menggesek-gesekan kulit mulus paha bagian dalamnya ke badanku. Sayangnya masih memakai baju jadi aku tidak bisa merasakan sensasinya secara langsung.

Keehhhh. . . . rasanya rasanya agak geli, tapi aku masih bisa menahannya. Sebab dulu aku sudah sering merasakannya ketika Hanabi masih kecil. Pengalamanku sebagai kuda-kudaan Hanabi saat dia masih kecil selama dua tahun sama sekali tidak bisa menipu.

Aku bisa menjaga gerakanku agar tidak membuat tubuh ringannya mengalami banyak guncangan dan akhirnya jatuh. Meski dia jatuhpun aku sudah bersiap menangkapnya.

"Tunggu dulu!."

Hanabi sekarang sudah tiga belas tahun, dan tentu saja pertumbuhannya sedang dalam masa tercepatnya. Oleh sebab itu, seimut apapun Hanabi tidak mungkin dia masih bisa seringan ini.

Jadi siapa yang sedang memijatiku?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi tegang? aku jadi susah memijatmu."

Aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihat ke belakang dan di sana aku melihat. . .

"Ada apa Neji?."

"Aku sedang tidak mimpi kan?."

"Tentu saja tidak."

Aku segera membuka ponselku lalu membuka web perjodohan yang tadi sempat kubuka. Aku masuk ke akunku dan melihat sebuah notifikasi yang berkelip-kelip meminta aku untuk mengkliknya. Dan begitu aku mengkliknya.

"Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa?!."

Notifikasi itu bertuliskan "A suitable partner candidate has been found, do you want to see her profile?.". Dan ketika aku mengklik link ke profilenya, aku diarahkan sebuah page dengan informasi yang sangat absurd.

Name, Shion

Race, Vampire

Age, 498

Height, 130 cm

Weight, 28.9 kg

Favorite food, Type A blood

Hobby, Baking Sweets

Speciality, Process eraser.

Magic Capacity, 9000

Aku tidak mampu terus membaca profilnya sebab makin ke bawah, informasi yang kudapatkan semakin kedengaran absurd. Sebab membaca informasi yang tersedia sama sekali tidak bisa membantuku memahami keadaanku sekarang, aku langsung melihat ke arah foto yang di pasang di page itu lalu melihat wajah gadis kecil di atas punggungku secara bergantian.

"Sama."

Rambut panjang berwarna emas yang bersinar memantulkan cahaya ruangan, alis berwarna mencolok yang kelihatan rapi, bulu mata panjang yang lentik, mata violet gelap yang indah, telinga kecil yang tertutup rambut lembut, hidung mungil yang lucu, kulit pipi mulus yang menggemaskan, lalu bibir merah manis yang berukuran mini.

Lalu yang paling penting, dia punya gigi taring kecil yang kelihatan mengintip dari mulutnya dan dia benar-benar persis seperti anak sembilan tahun.

"Aaaa. . . . . . .wtwtwtwtw. . . . ."

Gadis kecil itu membungkuk lalu menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangannya dari belakang.

"Eh? kenapa kau berteriak? apa aku melakukan sesuatu?."

Gaaaahhh. . . kenapa aku harus menuliskan karakter loli di dalam kriteriaku!? kalau aku tahu akan jadi begini jadinya aku harusnya menulis wanita dewasa dengan badan sekelas gitar spanyol dan yang berisi. Gara-gara kebodohanku sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa meski partner yang kuminta sudah ada.

Gadis kecil itu langsung turun dari punggungku dan duduk di sampingku begitu melihat aku tidak lagi punya niat untuk dipijat. Dan mengikutinya aku ikut duduk dan memposisikan diri tepat di depanya.

"Ah. . tunggu . . . . coba berdiri dulu."

Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memberiku tanda untuk jangan duduk dulu, lalu mengikuti perintahnya aku berdiri dan kali ini dialah yang mengikutiku. Dia ikut berdiri lalu berjalan dengan pelan mengelilingiku sambil melihat ke arahku seperti sedang memeriksa barang antik.

"Cukup tinggi untuk orang Asia, ahli bela diri tapi berpendidikan, tidak merokok dan tidak punya penyakit kronis macam apapun, mukamu agak mengecewakan dan kau sama sekali tidak punya karisma, tapi aku akan tutup mata pada kekuranga-kekurangan kecil seperti itu, lagipula pernikahan tidak akan awet kalau pasangan tidak bisa menerima kekurangan lawannya."

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kau baru saja menghinaku."

"Rumahmu kecil dan sempit sampai barang-barangnya susah ditaruh, udaranya agak pengap membuat bagian dalam jadi lembab dan bau, tapi sebab aku nanti tinggal di sini kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan membantumu membereskan tempat menjijikan ini."

"Kalau kau bukan gadis kecil aku benar-benar sudah melemparmu dari sini."

"Ah. . . web pencari jodoh jaman sekarang benar-benar hebat. . .awalnya aku sempat khawatir tidak ada yang menemukan akunku tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menuliskan semua atribut yang kumiliki dengan tepat. . .um. . kita ini benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna."

Aku akan mengakui kalau aku ini adalah idiot. Cuma orang idiot saja yang memasukan kriteria seperti yang kutuliskan tadi di sebuah web pencari codoh. Tapi ternyata ada orang yang lebih idiot dariku sebab dia bisa memenuhi semua kriteria gila yang kuminta dengan tepat.

Jika semua kriteria yang kutuliskan dia miliki, bukankah berarti dia punya kemampuan super overpowered yang bisa menjungkirbalikan dunia?.

"Penantianku selama hampir lima ratus tahun sama sekali tidak sia-sia."

Aku tidak tahu berapa umur rata-rata seorang vampire sebab satu-satunya vampire yang kukenal hanyalah Shinobu chan yang umurnya lima ratus sembilan puluh delapan tahun. Tapi yang jelas seorang vampire menggunakan situs pencarian codoh adalah hal yang benar-benar belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

Mungkin sebagian orang akan terlebih dahulu terkejut dengan keberadaan vampire yang normalnya hanya ada di dunia fantasi. Tapi sebab di tempat tinggalku dulu melihat makhluk supranatural adalah hal biasa aku tidak lagi bisa dikejutkan dengan hal kecil semacam ini. Bahkan kalau tiba-tiba ada naga yang muncul dari tuju bola ajaib aku hanya akan bilang 'oh'.

"Namamu Shion kan, tolong maafkan aku dan kembalilah ke tempat asalmu."

Ketika berhadapan dengan makhluk supranatural, hal pertama yang harus diperhatikan adalah cara memposisikan dirimu di depannya. Dan pelajaran yang kudapat dari ayahku adalah, posisikan dirimu lebih rendah darinya lalu buat semua yang kau katakan kedengaran seperti sebuah permintaan agar dia merasa lebih tinggi.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf dan ingin aku pergi?."

"Sebenarnya. . . aku tidak serius."

Ibuku di rumah selalu saja menanyakan kapan aku akan menikah dan terus-terusan meminta dikenalkan dengan calonnya. Tapi aku sendiri tidak punya waktu untuk mencari orang yang bisa dijadikan calon sehingga aku selalu membalas pertanyaan ibuku dengan 'aku sibuk kerja'.

Pada akhirnya ibuku tidak lagi bisa menahan diri dan mengancamku. Dia bilang kalau aku tidak bisa mencari calon sendiri maka dia akan mencarikannya dan menjodohkanku dengan putri dari teman lamanya lalu memintaku pulang.

Untuk menghindari hal itu aku mendaftar web pencarian jodoh dengan maksud untuk menunjukan kalau setidaknya aku sudah mencoba dan hanya perlu waktu saja sampai bisa mendapatkan calon. Tapi sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk langsung menikah dalam jangka waktu dekat ini.

"Jadi maafkan aku. . ."

Gadis kecil bernama Shion tadi melihatku dengan intens, aku bisa merasakannya meski aku sedang menunduk dan melihat lantai.

"Ok aku paham. . . . tapi sayang sekali pernikahan kita tidak bisa dibatalkan."

"Eh kenapa?."

"Karena kita sudah terikat kontrak."

"Kapan aku menandatangani kontrak semacam itu dengan darahku?."

"Di jaman modern seperti ini kontrak dengan darah sudah tidak dipakai lagi, sekarang kontrak seperti itu sudah ada versi elektroniknya."

"Yang kau maksud dengan kontrak apakah kontrak yang kalau kau melanggar isinya kau harus menjual jiwamu."

"Kontrak macam apa itu? ya ampun, manusia itu terlalu penakut! sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi kontrak semacam itu."

Jadi dulu memang ada kontrak semacam itu. Informasi ini sama sekali tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Intinya yang seperti itu sudah tidak ada lagi dan format serta isi kontraknya sudah disesuaikan dengan jaman sebab kalau tidak akan repot kalau tidak ada pernikahan antar dunia."

"Disesuaikan dengan jaman?."

"Teknik lama seperti Yuki onna yang mengancam membunuh pada calon suaminya, putri duyung menghipnotis laki-laki dengan nyanyiannya, atau rubah betina menyamar jadi wanita cantik sudah tidak mempan lagi karena itulah strateginya diganti."

"Eee. . . jadi ngomong-ngomong yang kau maksud dengan menyesuaikan jaman modern itu?. . ."

"Ya. . sekarang kan jamannya fantasi jadi. . . . . ."

Memanggil anak SMA ke dunia lain untuk jadi familiar, memancing para gamer untuk main game RPG lalu mentransfernya, membuat NEET mati lalu mereinkarnasikan mereka, atau bahkan memindahkan langsung seorang pemuda ke dunia lain seperti sulapun sudah lumrah.

"Jadi semua itu cuma jebakan untuk bisa menikahi manusia dari dunia ini! kembalikan! kembalikan dunia fantasiku!.. . .

"Jangan kecewa dulu! semua ada kompensasinya! . .ketika ditransfer mereka akan mendapatkan cheat hebat kan? karena itulah lupakan dunia ini dan menikahlah denganku di dunia sana."

"Aku tidak mau!. . ."

"Eeeee. . . ka-kau tidak mau? kenapa? kita akan ke dunia fantasi! kau bisa dapat kekuatan hebat untuk menaklukan raja iblis, atau kau malah mau jadi raja iblis? tenang saja aku bisa mengaturnya."

"Mengaturnya kau bilang."

"Iya! kau bisa jadi peliharaan gadis tsundere yang punya kemampuan memakai senjata."

Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tsundere! yang kumau adalah gadis cantik penurut yang punya kemampuan domestik dan bisa merawatku sampai tua.

"Kau bahkan bisa mengajak teman-temanmu untuk ke dunia lain lalu mendirikan kota lalu kau jadi ketua meja bundarnya."

Aku bahkan tidak punya teman yang sedekat itu. Kemudian, aku ini bukan orang berkacamata jenius yang kelihatan seperti orang jahat. Jadi pass.

"Kalau kau mau direinkarnasikan kau bahkan bisa kutempatkan di desa terpencil yang damai! aku bisa membuatmu dapat teman masa kecil imut plus guru loli yang nanti bisa kau jadikan istri kedua."

Memulai kehidupan dari nol lagi di dunia lain dan bisa belajar magic lalu membangun harem kedengaran menynangkan. Tapi sayangnya aku bukan orang yang senang memilih rute harem. Dan sebagai catatan aku juga tidak mau direinkarnasikan kalau nantinya harus di masukan dalam grup yang isinya dewi air ber IQ jongkok, crusader maso, dan juga loli chunni yang sukanya meledakan sesuatu. Aku akan mati karena stress.

"Maafkan aku Shion, tapi semuanya kedengaran sangat merepotkan! dan developmentnya terlalu panjang."

"Ooo. . . kalau begitu tolong belikan aku jus ke minimarket di depan, saat kau pulang aku akan mengirimu untuk bertemu dengan Emilia tan!."

"Jadi Satelaaa itu kauuuuu!."

Subaru kun aku baru saja bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutanmu.

"Jadi bagaimana?."

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin kekuatan yang membuatku bisa kembali ke save point dengan cara mati! mati itu sakit! dan aku juga tidak mau membuat kisah yang isinya hanya dibuat agar membuatku menderita."

"Bukan itu!, pernikahan kita."

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku hanya main-main?."

"Bukankah aku juga sudah bilang kalau kontraknya tidak bisa dibatalkan."

"Kau belum bilang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan bilang sekarang! kontraknya tidak bisa dibatalkan."

Dia menunjukan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah dokumen. Dokumen itu adalah file yang berisi tentang profilnya dan juga perjanjian persis malware yang menyatakan begitu aku mengakses akunnya berarti aku sudah setuju dengan kontrak yang isinya adalah aku setuju menikah dengannya.

Menikah ya. Kalau dilihat dari umur memang aku sudah pada umurnya untuk menikah. Selain itu aku juga sudah punya pekerjaan tetap. Rumah memang belum ada tapi dengan gajiku dalam dua tahun aku sudah bisa membeli rumah kecil yang cukup untuk hidup lima orang.

Tapi sebelum itu ada hal lain yang harus kupikirkan.

"Apa aku tidak akan ditangkap?."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mendapatkan form pernikahan kita di dunia ini! semua orang matanya hampir copot saat memastikan umurku dengan radiocarbon! tapi meski begitu semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan kita bisa menikah kapan saja di dunia ini."

"Geh. . . jadi kau juga punya kekuatan untuk memutarbalikan pikiran seseorang, dan apa-apaan pengecekan itu! radiocarbon, memangnya kau ini fosil?."

"Berhubung masalah sudah selesai ayo cepat kita menikah, tunggu dulu! berhubung kita sudah terikat kontrak berarti malah kita sudah menikah."

"Lalu selanjutnya apa? bulan madu ke Mars?."

"Aku tidak akan minta yang aneh-aneh, ke Hawai saja sudah cukup! aku tidak perduli dengan cincing pertungangan, tapi setidaknya kau harus memberiku cincin pernikahan berlian lima belas karat sebagai cincin perkawinan."

"Untuk ukuran orang dari dunia lain kau benar-benar mata duitan."

"Di manapun dunianya, uang itu nilainya tetap sama."

Setelah itu, meski aku melawan Shion memegang tanganku dengan erat. Kemudian dia mengangkat satu tangannya dan bilang.

"Transfer!."

Lalu tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa pulang?."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, tapi yang jelas aku punya firasat buruk. Sangat buruk.

* * *

Thanks sudah mampir.


End file.
